sanskfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Death Form Arc
This arc is about a new villian known as the Ultimate Death Form, who is specifically targeting shadow. He has made a world of his own outside of the universe known as the Darkness Dimension, and he has two subordinates named Mimring and Grimnak. Plot After the defeat of Eggman, a new villian is emerging from the shadows. He calls himself the Ultimate Death Form, and he has created his own dimension, the Darkness Dimension. A giant portal has appeared over Angel Island, and the Ultimate Death Form (or UDF) has appeared with two subordinates, Mimring (a dragon) and Grimnak (a dinosaur). UDF tells them to find Shadow the Hedgehog, and they go to look for him. Meanwhile, Tails and Sonic are outside when they see the giant portal. They wonder what it is, and go to investigate. Inside the mansion, Shadow is also looking at the portal, when suddenly, Grimnak and Mimring appear. Shadow prepares to defend himself and asks them who they are. Mimring tells him that the Ultimate Death Form sent them, and Shadow asks who that is. Grimnak tells him that he wants to see Shadow, through the portal to the Darkness Dimension. Mimring and Grimnak then disappear, and Shadow immediately goes to find Sonic and Tails. When he finds them, he tells Tails that the portal leads to the Darkness Dimension, and the Ultimate Death Form wants to see him. Tails think this sounds suspicious, but figures they should go investigate. Soon, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow go into a ship that Tails had built. They fly up to the portal, and fly inside, arriving in a large dark world, in a city in the distance. They begin to head toward the city. After a while, Mimring suddenly appear in front of them. He says that Shadow is only allowed beyond this point, and the rest of the team must stay behind. Tails and Knuckles stay behind to fight him, while Sonic, who manages to get past, and Shadow continue on. Knuckles and Mimring begin to fight each other, with Mimring breathing fire towards Knuckles. Knuckles rolls out of the way, and uses his Electric Knuckle to attack. Mimring jumps and flys upwards, but Knuckles expected this, and he managed to grab onto to his leg. Knuckles jumps on top of Mimring and activates Electric Knuckle. He stabs Mimring in the back with it, which causes him to fall to the ground. Mimring then attempts to breath fire toward Knuckles again, so Knuckles pulls out a mirror shield. It sends the fire back to Mimring, turning him to ash. Knuckles and Tails then continue on toward Sonic and Shadow. Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow encounter Grimnak, who again repeats what Mimring had said to them before. Sonic decides to stay behind to take care of him, allowing Shadow to continue and find out who UDF is. Sonic and Grimnak fight for a while, with Sonic struggling to win. Grimnak then tries to slash Sonic, but he blocks it with his sword. Sonic then slashes Grimnak, wounding him. Grimnak steps back, and tries to jump onto Sonic. Sonic stabs Grimnak before he can fall on top of him, killing Grimnak. He then meets up with Tails and Knuckles, and they all agree to go after Shadow. Shadow is continue through the city, when he is suddenly pulled into a dark room. Suddenly, the Ultimate Death Form appears and tells Shadow that he did well, coming this far. Shadow asks him what he wants. The UDF replies that they had met once before, a long time ago. He tells him that he is Black Doom, and this was the dimension that he created. Shadow is shocked, and again asks what he wants. Black Doom asks calmly for the master emerald. He tells him that if Shadow gives it to him, he can complete his own dimension, using the power of the emerald. He says he will share the power with Shadow, if he cooperates. However, if he does not, Black Doom will have to force him to do it, and he cannot be easily beaten like last time, since he has a new form and power. Shadow tells him he will never do what Black Doom wants again, and that he'll kill him because of his actions. Shadow then tries to attack with a kick, but it just passes right through Black Doom. Shadow is then picked up, and thrown to the wall. Black Doom says "Fine! If you insist on defying me, then I will just kill you too." He sends black fireballs toward Shadow, who barely dodges them in time. He is then suddenly picked by Black Doom, who punches him repeatedly, and throws him against the wall. Shadow slowly stands up and glares at Black Doom. He then turns into Super Shadow, and attacks. Black Doom easily blocks, and they continue to fight for a while, with Black Doom having the advantage. Shadow finally decides to use the latest techinique in his arsenal. Shadow tells him that the only way to defeat him is to seal him away. Using all of his energy, he activates Chaos Seal, and opens a large portal, that sucks Black Doom in. Black Doom angrily shouts that Shadow won't get away with this, and that he'll eventually free himself. After the portal disappears, Shadow collapses to the ground, and teleports back to the city. He is found by Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who take him back to the mansion. Shadow later tells them what happened. Sonic is worried that Black Doom could be freed, but Shadow says that this is impossible, and that Chaos Seal cannot be opened back up after it is closed. Tails tells the team that there is no way to close the Darkness Dimension, and he believes that other people may go into it and be consumed by the darkness, making them believe in evil ideas. Sonic says they can't let that happen, so they decide to make sure that no one can get into the Darkness Dimension.